robotcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivet Town
Rivet Town 'is a location seen in ''Robots. It is the hometown of Rodney, Herb, and Lydia C opperbottom. The movie starts and ends in Rivet Town. General Information Rivet Town is a small, slow-paced and peaceful society. Most of the robots who live there are what Ratchet would consider "outmodes", as none of them have fancy upgrades. The town's name is displayed on a watertower overlooking the city. Rodney grew up in Rivet Town, but decides to leave so he can meet his hero, Bigweld, in Robot City. However, at the end of the movie, Rodney returns to visit his parents and tell them about his accomplishments. The final celebration takes place in Rivet Town, with its citizens coming out to congratulate Rodney. Known Residents *'''Rodney Copperbottom, who lived there during his youth. *'Herb Copperbottom', who lives there with his wife. *'Lydia Copperbottom', who lives there with her husband. *'Mr. Gunk', who lives there and owns a diner. *Others, who include Zinc (never released), Mr. Nuts, Jeffrey, Auntie Freeze, Phil Crankshaft, Steel Anvil, Jr. Tammy ("Swivelhips") Cotterpin, Barb Drivetrail and Veronica. Known Locations *'Copperbottom House:' The house Rodney grew up in. His parents Herb and Lydia currently still reside there, but Rodney moved out to go to Robot City at the beginning of the movie. *'Gunk's Greasy Spoon: '''A diner where Herb Copperbottom works for most of the movie. It is owned and run by Mr. Gunk, an unpleasant and ill-tempered robot. Herb quits this job at the end of the movie. *'Train Station: '''Seen briefly when Rodney left to go to Robot City and meet Bigweld. Notable Events Victory Celebration After successfully returning Bigweld to his rightful place at Bigweld Industries, Rodney returns home along with all his new friends. The town's citizens throw a party to congratulate him, and Bigweld supplies Herb with enough spare parts to repair himself. Bigweld also tells Herb and Lydia how proud they should be of their son, and Rodney presents his father with an unknown instrument so he can fulfill his dream of being a musician. Herb plays the instrument badly at first, but soon gets the hang of it and plays a song which all the other characters dance happily to. In a final scene, the Wonderbot throws Tim out of the party as revenge for his actions toward Rodney earlier in the movie. Gallery Rivet Town002.jpg 4896625 std.jpg|Herb Copperbottom exiting Gunk's Greasy Spoon ImagesCAKCBL4O.jpg|A parade held in Rivet Town, featuring a Bigweld float ImagesCAO76D25.jpg|A young Rodney, working on the Wonderbot in kitchen of his house Train Station.jpg|Rodney and his parents at the train station Screen image 171670.jpg|Another view of the train station Untitledrdhfk.png|Rodney returns and introduces Bigweld to his parents Rivet Town003.jpg|The victory celebration Rivet Town Robot001.jpg|A talking fire hydrant, one of the many citizens of Rivet Town Rivet Town Robot002.jpg|Three young robots in Rivet Town Scrap Launcher.png 6af9adbdd37a939e370e4645f31537a6.jpg Madame Gasket Robots.png Robots Madame Gasket's Plan.png Robots Madame Gasket Scared.png Robots Madame Gasket's Supposed Victory.png Robots Madame Gasket and Ratchet.png Chop Shop.png Robots Madame Gasket's Death.png Robots Madame Gasket.png Phineas T. Ratchet.png RatchetChar.jpg Ratchet001.jpg Rodney Copperbottom dreaming of becoming an inventor.png Rodney.jpg Rodney Copperbottom.jpg Ratchet Ah My Upgrades.jpg Category:Places Category:Locations